TV's Frank
TV's Frank is the assistant to Dr. Forrester on the TV series, Mystery Science Theater 3000. For reasons never specified, he survives being killed multiple times, usually by Forrester. #Stabbed in the back by Forrester with a giant syringe for answering Joel's question about what he'd do if he was the Amazing Colossal Man. (The Amazing Colossal Man) #Electrocuted by Forrester with defibrillator paddles for saying "waffle". (The Viking Women and the Sea Serpent) #Skull crushed by Forrester with a wood vise after they were unable to riff on the movie for a minute. (The Castle of Fu Manchu) #Skull crushed by Forrester with an anvil after he expressed his pain at Monty Markham, the star of his favorite show, appearing in the movie. (Master Ninja II) #Hit in the back of the head by Forrester with a mace after sending fan mail to Joel and the robots. (The Giant Gila Monster) #Impaled through the head by Forrester with the Thighmaster after Tom nearly got him to bring down the Satellite of Love. (Being From Another Planet) #Blood drained by Patches the Leech, placed on his neck by Forrester. (Attack of the Giant Leeches) #Accidentally got biohazard from the Designer Bioazard Throw Pillows on himself, eventually reducing him to a skeleton. (The Magic Sword) #Run over by his Lawn Baby (a lawnmower crossed with a baby stroller) when it went out of control, shredding him to pieces. (Hercules and the Captive Women) #Blown up by Forrester with a grenade for planning his death on a train. (Tormented) #Railroad spike nailed into his skull by Forrester with a hammer for describing his alternate headcanons to the film. (The Girl in Lovers Lane) #Died of cardiac arrest from a combination of fatty foods and Forrester using his heart to power his Cholester-Do-All. (The Painted Hills) #Head exploded by Forrester with Scanner power, as a means of testing it out. (Gunslinger) #Was decapitated by Forrester at some point prior to this episode. (Mitchell) #Decapitated by Forrester with a chainsaw, inspired by the headless appearance of Jan in the Pan. (The Brain That Wouldn't Die) #Suffocated when his head was stuck in a fishbowl as part of his Tom costume. (The Atomic Brain) #Killed by Forrester with a giant drill for tricking Torgo into doing something unspecified to him. (Village of the Giants) #Shot multiple times by Forrester with arrows for archery practice. (The Dead Talk Back) #Flattened by Forrester with a handwringer, presumably for doing the laundry wrong. (The Creeping Terror) #Beaten to death as a pinata by candy-starved five-year-olds with Louisville sluggers, as arranged by Forrester as punishment for Frank not stopping Mike and the robots from making a pinata resembling Forrester. (Kitten with a Whip) #Strangled by Forrester, who had just recovered from being beaten by the mob. (Red Zone Cuba) #Taken into Second Banana Heaven by Torgo. This time was final. (Samson vs. the Vampire Women) Notes: He seems to fully survive Forrester deep frying him, and also replacing his blood with radiator fluid. Category:Killed multiple times